20 Moments In Derek Morgan s life Traducción
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Existen momentos que te marcan, a veces buenos, a veces no tanto, segundos que a veces pasan pero parecen durar para siempre... algunos de los momentos más importantes de la vida del agente Derek Morgan. Menciones de Non-Con, slash.


_**20 Momentos En la Vida de Derek Morgan**_

_**Rating: FRM**_

_**Tamaño: 2839 palabras en ingles. **_

_**Género: Romance, Angustia, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Parejas: Morgan/Reid, mención de Morgan/Buford**_

_**Advertencias: Menciones de non-con**_

_**Aclaraciones: Nada de esto es mío.**_

_**Spoilers: De 2X12 "Perfilador, perfilado" y 3X16 "Memoria de Elefante" y otros episodios aleatorios que revelan hechos de la vida de Derek. **_

_**Resumen: Estos momentos no definen su vida, pero importan para él. **_

_**Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a alexhider! *explotan globos y baila* Espero que hayas tenido un año "terrorífico" y una vida maravillosa, por ser tan grandiosa amiga. Un gran abrazo a runriggers, quien hizo un excelente trabajo con esta historia. **_

1.  
Derek tiene tres cuando Desiree nace, Sarah se queda en casa con la niñera mientras Derek ayuda a su papá en el hospital, el hombre está temblando, el se hace cargo y le pregunta a la recepcionista lo que su madre le enseñó.

¿La habitación de Fran Morgan? Por favor educadamente.

La recepcionista le sonríe cálidamente mientras observa sus papeles y le da las instrucciones y Derek tiene que jalar la camisa de su padre para que continúe moviéndose.

El adivina que su Mamá conoce bien a su Papá, porque que ella le dió instrucciones precisas de que hacer cuando el bebe naciera. Sienta a su padre, ingnorando los gritos saliendo de las diferentes habitaciones, antes de sacar un papel de su mochila y dárselo a su padre.

Su padre le da una sonrisa cansada y respira profundamente.

Mamá está bien, Papá repite Derek, y el bebé también por que tiene que ser así.

Mas tarde, cuando trepa a la cama al lado de la de su madre, se queda mirando a Desiree Anne Morgan. Ella inmediatamente tira de su camisa, y él decide que no le gustan los bebés.

2.

Tres días después, traen a Desiree a casa, y Sarah comienza a parlotear sobre niños, por que ha estado leyendo sobre ellos solo para demostrar que puede hacer algo que los demás no pueden todavía, Derek lo sabe y Derek se cansa de eso, y se va a su cuarto.

Desiree comienza a llorar cuando Sarah continua hablando, aunque; y solamente, se detiene cuando Derek se ríe de la expresión anonadada de Sarah. Y entonces Desiree hace un sonido que Derek no entiende hasta que su madre suelta un gritito apagado, diciéndole a su padre que traiga la cámara para un grabar su primera risa, y Derek piensa que tal ves los bebés no son tan malos.

Desiree extiende una mano mugrienta en su dirección, y Derek cambia de parecer. No son _los_ bebes, es solo Des quien no está mal. 

3.

Antes de que Desiree vaya a la escuela, Derek y Sarah se reúnen en la habitación del Derek; porque las chicas comparten habitación, a hablar. La conversación comienza con Sarah sacando una pieza de papel doblado de su bolsillo, aplanándolo para revelar un horario de líneas coloridas y diseños en las esquinas.

Sarah marca algunos cuadros más.

Cuidaré de ella Lunes, Martes y Viernes porque tenemos receso al mismo tiempo.

Derek asiente y no comenta nada de sobre lo femenino del papel, por que sabe que Sarah puede darle un buen gancho de izquierda.

Le he pedido a Ty que cuide de ella el Jueves mientras estoy en los juegos, así que me haré cargo los Miércoles y el fin de semana. ¿Cierto?

Sarah asiente, y Desiree nunca se entera del porque nunca es molestada por los otros niños.

4.  
Derek tiene ocho y se queja con su Mamá acerca de que el no debería tener que llegar a casa tan temprano si Sarah puede quedarse fuera hasta tarde.

Ella es mayor Derek.

¡Pero es una _chica_!

Y es capaz de noquearte cualquier día, no lo olvides, chico.

Y el timbre suena. Su Mamá mueve un dedo para mantenerlo quieto, Derek cruza los brazos y desde su asiento observa la puerta de entrada.

Hay un hombre en el pórtico, y Derek ve un destello de brillante cabello rojo y sabe que es el Detective Charlie, uno de los amigos de su Papá. Charlie no tiene puesto su sombrero, lo que es extraño, y Derek no sabe que es lo que está pasando pero su madre esta apoyándose contra la pared como si el aire fuese demasiado pesado en sus hombros.

Después de esa primera vez en que su Papá recibe un tiro, su Mamá se asegura de que sepa cuanto lo ama cada mañana antes de que se vaya al trabajo. Cuando Derek le pregunta por que, su Mamá sacude la cabeza y dice:

Solo por si acaso.

5.  
Su Mamá está en lo cierto, por supuesto, y Derek no sabe ni siquiera por que está sorprendido.

El llora por un par de días, por que su Papá dice decía, se recuerda a si mismo que nunca debía avergonzarse de sus lágrimas. Durante el funeral no llora, pero Des se pega a su mano derecha, y el ni siquiera piensa en hacerse a un lado. Sarah justo a su lado y su Mamá al lado de ella, una línea solitaria. El resto de la gente que el no pude ver, permanecen borrosos manteniéndose un poco alejados de ellos.

Algunas de las personas que se mantienen alejados, después de los orgullosos chicos, hablan, murmuran frases suaves cerca de la línea "Lo siento", que no ayuda para nada.

Sarah les suelta:

Tú no lo mataste, ¿Por qué demonios lo sienten?

Su Mamá no la reprime por su lenguaje, solo se encoge en ella como si el aire fuese absorbido de su interior, Derek coloca una mano en el hombro de Sarah y sacude su cabeza. Ella respira profundamente antes de palmear su espalda y alejarse. Ninguno de ellos la sigue.

6.  
Haciendo memoria, Derek puede incluso recordar exactamente lo que el chico le dijo, algo cercano a:

¿Estás seguro de que tu Padre era realmente tu Padre?

Derek recuerda otros detalles, el ensanchamiento de los ojos del chico cuando vio la expresión de Derek, la sensación de algo rompiéndose bajo sus nudillos cuando los mueve, el color de la sangre en el concreto, como mugre en los zapatos de alguien.

Derek ¿Me estás escuchando? su Mamá le increpa y Derek sacude la cabeza apesadumbrado. Su Mamá luce cansada, Derek lo nota. Hay líneas alrededor de su boca y de sus ojos, gris prematuro en sus cabellos, un peso en su espalda como si el aire removido de ella nunca hubiera regresado completamente.

Sarah entra, nota las manchas de sangre en su playera y los moretones en sus nudillos y se las arregla para esconder su sonrisa maligna. Ella siente; entiende la necesidad de lo que el está haciendo.

Derek le dice: No debiste golpear a ese chico lo reprende, pero sus ojos dicen una historia diferente.

Desiree mira entre los dos y prudentemente se mantiene en silencio.

7.  
Traen a Derek para identificar al asaltante. Es atemorizante, después de que él lo ha borrado de su mente, y no sabe que hacer, pero recuerda a ese hombre gordo, playera blanca sucia por sudor, cabello sin peinar y luciendo grasoso y sabe que ese hombre no le gusta.

Derek no recuerda mucho del robo en si. No recuerdo mucho del incidente completo. Se recuerda cubriéndose la herida, recuera a Des caminando hacia él cuando lo vio sangrando, recuerda la mancha de sangre en sus manos no importa cuanto jabón usara, recuerda a Sarah parada afuera de la ducha sospechando que tal ves pensaba ahogarse.

Pero cuando se para en la pequeña y claustrofóbica caja y mira la línea de gente, todo regresa a él.

Se las arregla para decir en tono apagado:

Segunda persona desde la derecha, es él y asiente cuando le preguntar para confirmar, antes de salir corriendo.

Regresa a casa con un ojo morado y las manos sangrientas ese día. Sarah no dice nada mientras le acerca el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Desiree trepa a su cama esa noche, poniendo uno de sus libros en sus manos y esperando, expectante para que le lea. El lo hace.

8.  
El no confía en Buford. Derek no sabe por que. Pero su padre le dijo alguna ves que confiara en sus instintos, así que no confía en Buford. Tiene que hacerlo, sin embargo, porque Des esta haciéndolo genial en la escuela y van a necesitar el dinero extra para que continúe así. Sarah ya está pensando en conseguir un trabajo. Su Mamá trata de convencerla de que vaya a la Universidad, que el dinero puede esperar, pero ellos saben más.

El dinero no puede esperar.

Derek, tendrás que ser más rápido, hermano le grita Carl, y Derek sacude la cabeza antes de tratar de nuevo el tiro. Carl asiente antes de irse, por que no puede atender solo a Derek todo el tiempo.

Algunas veces, sin embargo, Derek piensa que Carl no se interesa en nadie más que en él.

9.  
Derek comienza a desear estar equivocado cuando los dedos de Carl comienzan a levantar su sudadera.

10.  
Sarah sabe, Derek piensa algunas veces. No es nada explicito que ella diga, pero hay algo en la manera en que lo aprieta contra ella cada ves que va al centro juvenil, la manera en que se acuesta a su lado en los peores días, el hecho de que siempre tiene listas sus galletas favoritas cada ves que regresa de la cabaña.

Pero, Sarah es mas inteligente que eso, Derek lo sabe. Cuando su Mamá suspira y dice:

Derek, aquí después de un largo día de entrenamiento, y lo abraza, presionándolo contra ella, murmurando que el los sacará de ahí a todos ellos Sarah se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Derek no _quiere_ hacerlo. Sarah no _quiere_ _dejarle_ hacerlo. Sin embargo, ambos ignoran el hecho.

11.  
Cuando Rachel Althorn lo besa en la preparatoria al final del día, cuando esta caminando hacia su clase de judo a las que se apunto porque lo mismo llega a cansarlo después de un tiempo el la empujó.

Se disculpó, pero no hizo ninguna diferencia por que al día siguiente todo mundo creía que era un matón y que abusó de ella y todo el mundo se reía cuando pasaba entre ellos, las murmuraciones llenando los corredores. Después, Althorn vino a el para decirle que si respira una sola palabra de lo que pasó, la versión no editada, ella hará su vida un infierno viviente.

Derek piensa en como se sienten sus manos en sus hombros y la tensión que eso causa; de sus suaves labios contra los suyos y la memoria de seducción que evoca, el olor de su perfume rodeándolo y el hecho de que el puede solo percibir sudor y suciedad. Sacude la cabeza. Ella no puede hacer de su vida un infierno viviente.

Ya lo es.

12.  
Cuando Justin Rathbone lo besa, es diferente.

Primero porque es tarde, en la noche, y está en la Universidad es más grande, la gente no lo molesta, el Judo ayudó y en lugar de reaccionar, su cuerpo se congela y no puede reaccionar. Porque ahora, las manos en sus hombros son similares a las de hace tanto tiempo; los dientes de Rathbone muerden justo bajo su garganta dándole tan solo el dolor suficiente, Rathbone acaba de regresar del entrenamiento, porque la esencia rodeándolo es a _hombre_, nada que pueda confundir con algo más.

Pero, al Segundo siguiente, las manos de Rathbone bajan y las manos de Derek están volando.

Rathbone no es como Rachel, así que cuando al día siguiente aparece con un moretón en la mejilla y un corte en el labio, no dice nada, solo se asegura de que él y Derek no estén nunca en la misma habitación.

Derek piensa que Rathbone es peor que Rachel. Lo hace sentir como Buford.

13.  
A Derek le dan una habitación individual. Lo único que necesita es guiñarle el ojo a la recepcionista y flirtear un poco con la mujer para que le de las llaves. Se dio cuenta hace un par de meses que no necesita nada más, solo actuar como si estuviera con alguna de las amigas de su Mamá, y eso es suficiente.

Tú, bastardo suertudo le grita Tony, explorando la habitación.

Tony juega básquetbol. Derek no está seguro de que es lo que Tony le causa, pero tiene sus sospechas, y no quiere confirmarlas. Piensa que Tony tampoco quiere saberlo. Tony silba, bajo y largo, a la vista de un poster de una mujer medio desnuda y del carro a su lado.

Derek sonríe ampliamente, pero Tony deja la habitación un segundo después, y Derek se pregunta si Tony tiene la misma sensación de vacio que el siente.

Observa la puerta detrás de el.

14.  
Desiree está ahí cuando regresa, y no lo mira a los ojos.

Sus profesores hablaron con el durante una semana sobre extender sus posibilidades y como todo lo que pasó tal ves sea útil par el y el gran esquema de las cosas. Derek quiere golpear a alguno de ellos. El entrenador que lo metió en el juego, el jugador que lo tacleó, la ambulancia que lo llevó un poco más tarde, los carros que reducen la velocidad cuando la ambulancia pasa entre ellos, el niño que fue golpeado que causa que los carros vayan mas despacio.

Detente Derek le dice Desiree, y Derek levanta la cabeza. Desiree sacude la suya. No hagas eso.

Derek la observa cuidadosamente, pero no pretende malentenderla.

¿Cómo? le pregunta, y interiormente maldice a su voz por quebrarse en la última sílaba, rompiéndose en dos.

Desiree se acerca a él en el sillón, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, una mano en su rodilla que nadie será capaz de arreglar, y Derek agarra su mano.

Saldremos de esta le susurra, y Derek _quiere_ creerle, pero no cree que puedan.

15.  
Debería ser más difícil, piensa Derek a veces.

Observa a los estudiantes alrededor de él jugando y gimoteando sobre tener que estudiar, pero es fácil para el. Se pregunta si Carl le hizo esto a él, algunas veces. Si es capaz de concentrarse así nada más, solo él y el trabajo ante el vale la pena todo lo que ha pasado. Entonces la realidad lo regresa y sabe que no es así.

Derek se sienta en el escritorio, observando en la pieza de papel parte de su vida.

Sarah está llamando. El no contesta, pero sabe que es ella. Ha sido ella las tres ocasiones anteriores. Ella le deja un mensaje, mas corto que los otros, menos paciente.

Derek, felicidades y todo eso, ahora levanta el maldito teléfono. ¿Podrías? Solo porque eres un abogado no quiere decir que encabrones a tu familia. Especialmente no a mí. No me hagas ir ahí y levantar tu perezoso trasero.

El sordo sonido del teléfono llena la habitación, pero Derek no se mueve.

16.  
Las explosiones del escuadrón de bombas; Derek se da cuenta, llenan el silencio que lo hace deprimirse algunas veces.

17.  
Se da cuenta de que Reid es tan efectivo llenando el silencio desde la primera ves que escucha al hombre hablar.

Existe alguna clase de obsesión y Reid está discutiendo algo que él dijo. Reid dice algo extenso y nada que pueda entender, con demasiados números y hechos y figuras que no puede entender, y es solo cuando el caso termina el sujeto es Gregory Masn, dueño de la tienda de la esquina que Derek se da cuenta de que el _silencio_ no lo ha presionado en todo el día.

¿Morgan? le dice Reid, y Derek responde con una sonrisa, sinceramente feliz.

Reid parece tranquilizarse con eso.

El tono es estrangulado cuando le pregunta.

¿Quieres ir a cenar? le pregunta Reid, y Derek no pregunta exactamente que están haciendo, o porque, o siquiera si deberían estar haciendo algo, porque el sonido de la presencia de Spencer Reid vale todo.

18.  
Sarah está preocupada por el, piensa Derek.

Ella sonríe a Reid cuando él visita a la familia, le ofrece una bebida, se asegura de que se siente al lado de su madre y no al lado de Derek y parece normal. Pero Derek conoce a Sarah demasiado bien. Tiene la misma tensión sobre ella que hace años.

Derek sacude la cabeza. _Deja de preocuparte. _

Ella le da una media sonrisa, luego un encogimiento de hombros. _Es mi trabajo, no puedo evitarlo_.

Reid luce desconcertado entre ellos, y Derek sonríe abiertamente.

19.  
Cuando se despierta en medio de la noche, empapado en sudor y un grito en sus labios que no es escuchado y un nombre en su mente que no puede decir, Reid le pasa un vaso de leche, una toalla caliente y un beso incluso más suave sin ninguna pregunta.

20.  
Desiree encuentra a Sarah cuando está saliendo por la puerta.

¿Lo sabias? le pregunta Desiree, las voces de Derek, Reid y su Mamá llenando todo como ruido de fondo. Sarah no sabe de qué están hablando. Lo que le pasó a Derek cuando era joven o lo que está pasando ahora, con este delgado, no-tan-inteligente hombre al que su hermano mira como su Papá hacia con su Mamá cuando aún vivía.

Sarah asiente, para ambas.

¿Tu no?

Desiree duda, y la respuesta está ahí. Sarah piensa que Desiree pregunta porque quiere sentirse menos culpable. No tan sola. Sarah quiere decirle que no ayudará si alguien más lo sabe, pero es porque siempre ha estado en ella el tratar de proteger a su hermana menor.

¿Recuerdas como Derek y tú me vigilaban cuando iba a la escuela? pregunta Desiree repentinamente, y Sarah no puede esconder su sorpresa. Desiree continúa sin detenerse. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo hicimos por el?

Derek se ríe en la otra habitación, fuerte y desinhibido.

Nunca tuvimos que le dice Sarah, antes de salir de la casa. Reid le dijo más temprano que necesitarían leche en la noche. "Por si acaso" le dijo. Sarah no preguntó porque.

Andando, Sarah se pregunta si debió haber preguntado porque. Debió haber preguntado hace veinte años.


End file.
